


Nobility

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Job, Breeding, F/M, Fingering, First Time, Hand Job, Hand Jobs, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, Noble/Peasant, Oral Sex, Pregnant, Sex, Sex with the intent to get pregnant, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, blowjob, first time blow job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A middle-class young lady is betrothed to a man that she cares not for while in love with another man. She and her lover decide that the only way she can escape this arranged marriage is by falling with child with the man she does love.
Kudos: 38





	Nobility

Madalynn gazed wistfully up at the starry night sky, wishing that the moon would listen if she told it her woes. Her heart weighed heavy, threatening to pull her down until she suffocated. Tears glistened her hazel eyes, but they did not fall. No, she wouldn’t dare let herself cry, not because of that putrid man.

Alexandre, the man she was betrothed to as of that very evening, was an egotistical, bigoted nimrod who wanted a servant more than a spouse. Just thinking about him made Madalynn clench her fists, and she simply couldn’t comprehend having to spend the rest of her life with him. Oh, why did her father do this to her, especially when he knows that her heart belongs to Finnean? Though she knew why, she hated the answer. Alexandre was of nobility and was a war hero who would be able to provide. Finnean was a peasant who only had a farm stable to call home.

The situation was so infuriating to Madalynn, that she almost didn’t hear the straining of the vines below her balcony as someone ascended the stone wall. She peered over the edge just as Finnean emerged into the light illuminating from candles lit inside her bedroom.

“My apologies for my absence as of late, my love. The farm is witnessing a brutal summer. But, every moment past was a moment that I longed to spend with you,” he mused, tilting his head up to kiss her lightly.

When he notices that she does not kiss her back, or even smile at his arrival, as she always did, he pulls back to gaze into her eyes.

“Is something wrong?”

She steps back, allowing him space to finish his ascent and climb over the railing, planting his feet on the floor. Clearly now, he is able to see her sorrow, and he wastes no time in rushing forward and encasing her in his arms, embracing her.

“Something is wrong,” he states rather than asks.

“It’s my father. He...he has betrothed me to another man, a soldier named Alexandre,” Madalynn explains before burying her face in Finnean’s neck so as to hide from the world.

For her sake, he tried to not outwardly react, but he wanted nothing more than to cry out. He knew that his love’s father didn’t favor him, but he didn’t expect the man to stoop so low as to force his daughter into a marriage with a man she does not love.

“How...how long until you are set to be his bride?”

“In six months, when he returns from his travels.”

He felt sad, angry, betrayed, hurt, abandoned, lonely, and so many other things that made him want to grip Madalynn tighter and never let go. But he would have to. A betrothal isn’t retracted for no reason. Alexandre has claimed her, and there was no way Finnean could take her hand in marriage instead, unless…

“Do you want a life with me?” he asks, gently grabbing her face by her chin and tilting her head so as to look her in the eye.

“Yes, more than anything!”

“Then I beg of you, allow us to become one and create something so wonderful that the world will not be able to attempt to drive us apart ever again,” Finnean breathes, placing his hand on her abdomen.

“Do you mean…?”

“A child, Madalynn. One of our very own.”

Her eyes darted back and forth as she thought about it, what the results and consequences would be for conceiving a child out of wedlock while she was engaged to another man. However, the future without Finnean seemed far graver.

“Father will be furious.”

“Emotions are temporary, but our bond is eternal, my love. But, if you do not wish it, it will not be,” Finnean says, tucking stray hair behind Madalynn’s ear.

“I want you, Finnean, forever. I’d rather die than dare let us be apart.”

Her hands moved to rest on the opening of his shirt, the texture so rough and yet so soothing to her. After a moment of hesitation, she pulls at it, lifting his shirt off over his head. He stays still, not wanting to frighten her more than she already was. She then began disrobing herself, sliding out of her nightgown and exposing her shoulders, then her chest, then her breasts, and gravity sent the rest of the ground to the floor. Except for her panties, Madalynn was completely vulnerable to Finnean.

Lust and love swirled in his eyes and heart, taking in her beauty as the moon shined on her pale, soft skin. Now, he moved again, hooking one arm behind her back and the other under her, lifting her up as he began walking towards her bed. Their lips met and locked, their eyes closing as they became entranced in each other’s taste.

He gently laid her down on her covers before breaking away, gazing deeply into her eyes before climbing on top of her and ducking his head to be level with her breasts. He took one of her nipples into his mouth and began lightly sucking on it, flicking his tongue over the nub occasionally, which would elicit a moan from Madalynn. Quickly, her back was arched and her hands were running through his hair, grounding herself so that she would not be too loud and alert her family as to what she was doing.

Finnean began slowly grinding his hips against hers as he switched over to her other breast while lifting his hand up to cup the now-free one. Her moans were like ecstasy to him, but he didn’t dare rush things; he wanted to savor the night for as long as he could. He ignored his member in his pants, even despite Madalynn beginning to grind against it, herself.

“Fineann,” she whispered, her voice almost whining.

Hearing his name sent electricity down his spine, and he let out a moan of his own, the vibration of which further stimulated her breast. At this point, though, he left it alone. Instead, he leaned back up and began kissing her again. Her lips opened up, gaining him access to the inside of her mouth. Their tongues danced together as if they had never been used before. Finnean’s hand travelled down from Madalynn’s breast, trailing across her abdomen, until he reached her panties. He did not pull them off, but he reached his hand inside. He found her vagina, but his fingers explored her clit first, dragging more moans out of her.

Wanting to hear her make those luxurious sounds again and again, he moves his lips away from her mouth and onto her neck, where he began peppering kisses along her skin. His sensual touches continued until he heard her breathing become heavier, almost at a pant. Then, he dipped two fingers into her opening, where he could feel how wet she already was. Curling his fingers upwards, he began massaging her inner walls, causing her to grind against his hand. He slipped another finger inside, allowing him to explore deeper.

Sucking on her neck and leaving pink marks where his mouth went, he dug his fingers inside, finding a certain spot that left her quivering under his touch. He focused on that area, driving his fingers over it again and again until suddenly Madalynn let out a loud moan and his hand became slick. She shook under him, and her breathing turned shallow. He removed his hand, drawing a whimper out of her. He left her neck alone, tilting his head over so that he could look her in the eyes again. What he saw was lust, hunger, and he felt her hands on his chest before he saw them, and she was lightly pushing him over so that he would roll onto his back.

She sat up and straddled him, but not for long. She kissed his lips, then his neck, then his chest. She drew a line of kisses down his bare chest and stomach before coming to his pants.

She got off of him, standing at the edge of the bed expectantly. He knew what she wanted, and so he slid forward until only his torso and up was on the bed. She rested her hands on his hips for a moment before hooking her thumbs under his pants and pulled them down. She did the same for his underwear, and his erection was exposed to the cool night air. It was already twitching from arousal, and she took it in her hands as she bent down.

Finnean closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling of her touching him. She began running her hand along its length in an upward arc. She couldn’t completely close her fingers around it, but that was alright. She was slow and steady, and she ducked her head lower, taking the base of his penis into her mouth and swirling her tongue over the tip. Finnean moaned deeply at that, his toes curling in slightly.

She continued her work, slowly taking more and more of him into her mouth. Her free hand began massaging his balls, which drew a pleasurable sigh out of him. She moved her mouth up and down on him while the length that she couldn’t take was still cupped by her hand. Her movements became faster, and his breathing hitched with her every touch. His hands clenched into fists, and his back arched, allowing him to buck his hips and thrust with her head.

Tension began building up inside of him, and he grit his teeth as he tried to hold out for as long as he could. His eyes rolled further back into his head as he could’ve gone insane from the need to release and allow the heat inside of him to be expelled.

Madalynn felt Finnean getting close, and so she stopped and stood back up. He grunted, his eyes flying open from the emptiness, and he sat up before pushing himself off of the bed. Almost shaking, his hands reach forward, and he slides her panties down, leaving her completely naked. They turn around, and she lays down again, leaving her legs dangling off of the bed.

She spreads her legs and closes her eyes, waiting for the pain she knew would come with losing her virginity. Finnean grabbed his erection and rubbed his tip against her clit, moving in slow circles. She shuddered in anticipation, and her hands balled her sheets up in her fists. Carefully, he pushed inside of her, making her gasp. With about half of his length inside, he moved his hands to hold her hips, keeping her in place. He slowly pushed the rest of himself inside, where he felt his tip hit her cervix, and the realization made him shudder.

He pulled out almost completely before pushing back in again. He noticed Madalynn’s face was scrunched up in pain, and he stopped.

“Does it hurt?”

“Keep going,” she breathes, exasperated.

He complies, sliding in and out again. He keeps a slow pace for a few moments, allowing her to adjust to him. When her face relaxed a bit, he took that as his cue, and he began thrusting harder. He was still holding himself back, not wanting to cause her more pain, but his speed began picking up when he heard her panting again. He gripped her hips tighter as he drove himself inside, almost spilling over every time he felt her walls squeeze him tightly. He shut his eyes tight, shutting out everything but what he was feeling.

They both moaned as he quickened his pace again, and she began grinding her hips against him. He drove himself deep inside of her again and again, hitting the walls of her cervix every time. He began panting, his body becoming slick with sweat, and the warmth in his stomach built up again. His muscles tensed, and he knew that he was close to the edge.

“Are you sure?” he breathes.

“Yes.”

“Tell me that you want it, that you want me to cum inside of you so that I may impregnate you.”

“Please, fill my womb with your seed!”

At her words, he bent over her, gripping her tightly as he slammed himself into her roughly, grinding inside of her as he grew closer and closer. When, finally, he couldn’t take it anymore, he pushed inside of her as far as he could before cumming, letting out a sigh as he did. Madalynn reached her climax only a moment after him, and the two grew still as they tried to catch their breath. He still twitched inside of her, his sperm spilling out into her cervix and womb. When he eventually pulled out, semen dripped out of her and spilled onto the bed, staining it as a reminder of the night.

* * *

Six months passed, and Alexandre returned from his tour to find his fiance heavy with child. Madalynn’s father begrudgingly informed him that she had bewed Finnean, a mere peasant, who had defiled her and placed his child in her womb. And, what’s worse, a midwife had already confirmed that, based on her size, the baby’s movements, and positions, that she was carrying twins. Alexandre became sickened when he watched as Madalynn gazed down lovingly as she rubbed her protruding bump, cradling her children inside.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m always accepting requests!


End file.
